Cold planer machines are machines that are configured to mill, for example in order to remove, mix or reclaim, material from the surface of a roadway. To this end, cold planer machines include a rotatable planing tool that is supported on a frame and can be brought into contact with the surface of a roadway. An operator generally directs the functioning of the cold planing machine from an operator station that includes various controls for the machine. The operator station is generally arranged on the top of the machine frame.
Many cold planer machines include a canopy that extends over the operator station of the machine to help shield the operator of the machine and the controls in the operator station from the environment including sunlight and precipitation. However, under certain operating conditions, the canopy can inhibit the maneuverability of the cold planer machine. In particular, during operation a cold planer may experience certain aerial obstacles such as hanging tree branches and power lines that can obstruct movement of the cold planer by coming into contact with the canopy. Accordingly, many cold planers have canopies that can be moved or lowered out of the way in order to clear such obstacles. While lowering the canopy may permit the cold planer machine to avoid the aerial obstacle, conventional canopy arrangements for cold planer machines have legs that pass through the operator station and obstruct the operator's access to the machine controls when the canopy is in the lowered position. As a result, the cold planer machine can be more difficult to operate when the canopy is in the lowered position.
EP 2 166 154A2 discloses a pivoting roof for a construction machine. The roof is supported by pivotable front and rear frame parts that permit the roof to be lowered into a transport position. In the transport position, the rear frame parts extend into the operator station and the roof is spaced above the front portion of the machine frame and still partially over the operator station. With the roof in this position, an operator would not be able to operate the machine.